The Missing Elf Princess
by Animelover0818
Summary: Aramia is a half-elf that doesn't know her proper place in the world...


The Missing Half-Elf Princess

It was a cold, gloomy morning in the village of Faran. The wind blew against the shutters and rain pattered against the windows of an old house. Inside though, it was considered a glorious day because of a newborn baby wrapped in clothes was held safely in its mother's arms. Although the father wasn't around, the mother cried tears of joy as she gave her child to the midwife before she collapsed from exhaustion. The midwife cleaned up the baby girl and placed it in a cradle. Because of the midwife being jealous of witnessing a birth instead of giving birth, she poisoned the new mother and left the house hoping to retrieve the baby in the morning and raise it as her own. Fate had other plans though.

When night passed and morning came, the local doctor came into the house to see how the new mother was doing only to find out that she was dead. It appeared that the birthing of her daughter took a toll on her body, but it was odd because of the mother being healthy, during the pregnancy itself. The doctor, out of sympathy, took the baby out of a nearby cradle to take with him due to it being parentless with no place to go. The doctor decided to name the child Aramia after a female elvish warrior. After placing a white sheet over the dead mother, the doctor left the house with Aramia unknowingly saving the baby girl from an abusive household that would have befallen the child if the midwife came before the doctor.

Meanwhile, the midwife arrived at the house only to find a white sheet over the mother and the baby gone. She was furious only to realize that it was the doctor that came here earlier. How dare he take away the fruit of her committing murder?! The midwife then started to plot revenge in her mind. When the girl was older, she would not know any better and would go to anyone whom would say that they are her mother. If the midwife got rid of the doctor, then it would be easier to convince the girl. It was the perfect plan and all she would need was patience to act it out.

Ten years later and Aramia was playful adult. Roughly five years prior, the doctor told her about her past, but Aramia didn't let that deter her in calling the doctor 'father'. Aramia often with with him to the city to help with healing the sick residents. Each time she entered the city though, people thought her to be strange. She had long, brown hair and blue eyes like the ocean, but what made her different was her ears and her looks.

Aramia's ears had a slight point to them, and were only noticed after the doctor had her in his care for over a year. Even though her looks were that of a twenty-year-old, not one of a ten-year-old, she acted like a twenty-year-old. Many of the village residents thought that she was cursed because of her actions, but she didn't care what they thought. Because of the village residents though, she hides her ears in order to not scare away the patients when she helps heal them.

When Aramia asked about her past five years prior due to curiosity, the doctor decided to tell the truth. What he said next though, surprised her.

"Your father was an elven lord and met your mother through an agreement between the elves and the humans. Your mother was the daughter of a duke that was forced to go to the meeting because of her fiancé. The elven lord was trying to negotiate what to do when he heard a _slap_. Your mother was slapped on her face by her fiancé because she was trying to involve herself in the negotiation matters. The elven lord went up to her and protected her from the next hit. Everyone was astonished and was freaking out over whether or not to interfere with what was happening. The elven lord then said, 'This female will not be engaged to this man anymore. She will live with me and when she passes is the only time that I will negotiate this matter further.'

"As the elven lord made his leave with the female, her ex-fiancé rose to rebel against the elven lord's words. 'Why should she go with you? Do you love her? I doubt it. After all, you are an elf and she is a human. She is suited to be with me in order to keep her in line and out of other people's affairs such as this one.'

"The elven lord retaliated. 'Women should have their own say. I do not love her, but her idea for this negotiation was a splendid one yet you kept her mouth shut by harming her. Is it not you whom is in the wrong?'

"One of the dukes from the meeting stares in fright and looks at the ex-fiancé pointedly telling him not to anger the elven lord. 'L-Lord Elrond, you can take Salruna and I deeply apologize for any inconveniences this meeting may have caused you. Mister Rusano will not bother you anymore and I will make sure that this will not happen in any more of the negotiation regarding the ring.'

"After roughly ten years though, Salruna and Lord Elrond fall in love and your mother ends up pregnant with you. In order to keep her safe, your father takes her to a human village—Faran—so that she will be undetected from his enemies. That is only three months before you were born. Your mother actually fit in very well within the village and helped out everyone in any way that she could. After childbirth though, she passed out from exhaustion and she didn't make it the next morning. I found you and the rest came to be."

That was how the story went, but it always puzzled Aramia as to how her mother died just from exhaustion. At the time, she made it her destiny to find out what happened to her mother and find her father. Now though, all she can think about is healing the sick and finding her father. Those two are the most important at the moment, but Aramia doesn't know exactly why. The doctor suggested that it might tie in with her elvish heritage, but she is skeptical.

One day, the doctor needed some medical supplies, but he himself was leaving to go into the neighboring village because of a rare disease supposedly spreading amongst the people. Little did either of them know, that the so-called disease was actually a poison put into the drinking water. The person behind this was the midwife. She thought that today would finally be her chance of kidnapping Aramia and continue raising her on her own. Then and only then would Lord Elrond look at Ronusa for finding his long-lost daughter and praise her for finding his daughter and ask her to be with him. Yes… that would be the perfect life for her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **This will not be continued due to not having any inspiration for it. One is allowed to pick it up just ask me beforehand.**


End file.
